Blog del Aburrimiento
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Escribir un blog fue la mejor idea del mundo, más teniendo en cuenta que no se tiene nada mejor para hacer. Y no, no es que tengo tiempo de sobra... bueno, solo a veces. AU-ish Ludwig/Alemania.
1. Entrada 1

Era una situación extraña en realidad.

Bueno… no tan extraña como aquella vez que me dejó solo en el medio de un bar, al costado de la ruta, para ir al baño sin avisarme. No, no soy un quejón, tenía solo diez años y me pegué el susto de mi vida… no importa si me había avisado y yo no lo había escuchado, igual fue horrible. (Aunque lo pude superar después de un helado y varias disculpas y abrasos…)

No, esta vez estaba sentado en la cama en la habitación de un vecino de pasillo de la residencia donde él vivía, esperando a que terminara de limpiar su cuarto. Sinceramente no me molesta _tanto_ el desorden, teniendo en cuenta que es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando, sino que me pareció muy raro el hecho de que _él_…¿limpiara?

Perdón, me parece que empecé por cualquier lado. Y no, no voy a comenzar mi relato contestando la pregunta de "¿quién soy?", si la tuviera que responder estaríamos en un problema (soy el relator y protagonista muchachos, obviamente que se quién soy). Además creo que deben tener una idea o algo, sino ¿por qué estarían leyendo esto? Bueno, me volví a ir por las ramas.  
Les tengo que aclarar, solamente, que tengo 15 años, las personas me dicen serio o amargado, cosa que me molesta porque… ¿No puede ser uno tímido y ya? Cuestión, mi hermano, Gil, estudia en Buenos Aires, ingeniería civil cuarto año con CBC, desde hace bueno…cuatro años que vive acá, y cada tanto lo vengo a visitar, aunque no tan seguido como me gustaría.

Mamá y papá están ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, asique mi hermano es con quien estoy más unido, adentro o afuera de la familia, a pesar de que estemos separados, y yo viva en el interior.

De todo corazón puedo decir que amo verlo. Y no me vengas con pelotudeces, de la manera sana.  
En casa tengo amigos, obviamente, ¿Quién no los tiene? Tengo un amigo muy cercano, un chico de descendencia italiana puedo afirmar, que se llama Veneciano (ya se, nombre raro… todavía me pregunto cómo es que lo pudieron anotar así en el registro civil). Sinceramente es una gran persona y, aunque medio pesado a veces, me hace reír seguido…con sus tonterías, no se esperen mucho de él. Y él me quiere como a un hermano que bueno, no soy, y no consigo entender cómo es que se lleva bien con su verdadero hermana (osea; Caterina es una de las personas más molestas y mal-caedoras que vi en toda mi vida). Y, a pesar de que yo lo aprecio mucho, me cansa un poco estar siempre con alguien que me habla o que es tan inmaduro…pero sobrevivo, no se preocupen.

Genial, me volví a desviar.

Se deben estar preguntando ¿A dónde va todo esto? Y puedo estar orgulloso de decir: No tengo la más pálida idea. Vi por internet esto de escribir blogs y me pareció genial. Además que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento, mientras Gil sigue limpiando su cuarto para que, por lo menos, haya lugar para que deje mi mochila.

Sigo. Hoy estuvimos buscando embajadas de distintos países, ¿Saben que la Embajada de Dinamarca es imposible de encontrar? Terminamos llegando a la conclusión de que ya no existe, que la sacaron…  
Nos pasamos por la Real Embajada de Noruega, pero estaba cerrada y, además, yo me había olvidado el DNI. Vamos a volver en algún otro momento…lo que pasa es que mi hermano quiere averiguar para irse del país lo más antes posible, Noruega parecía divertido, y sin ayuda de nuestro padres, con quienes muy bien no se lleva y se niega a pedirles algo (encima que mamá y papá tienen algún puesto importante en una empresa multinacional que no recuerdo el nombre). Asique vamos a volver algún día de estos.

Bueno, Gil ya terminó de limpiar el cuarto. Piensen todo lo que se habrá tardado si tuve tiempo de escribir todo esto…ya veremos si habrá una "próxima vez", asique les voy a decir simplemente,

Hasta la próxima… si la hay.

.

.

.

_**NA:**_

Sí muchachos, es Ludwig (Alemania) el que relata, situaciones de la vida que hay que poner en un fanfic xD


	2. Entrada 2

Supongo que tengo que empezar con un "Hola de nuevo", ¿no?

Y si se están preguntando; sí, estoy solo nuevamente, mi hermano se fue a bañar. Ayer le mostré lo que escribí y se rió y me despeinó más de lo que ya estaba. Anoche hicimos pie-cabecera y compartimos cama (no sean malpensados… es mi hermano, ¡Por Dios!).

Por suerte Gil me dio medias para dormir, puedo jurar que le haría un templo a veces, no saben que frío que hacía anoche (y eso que por suerte había una clase de estufa en la habitación).  
También no sonó el despertador hoy a la mañana y tuvimos que hacer todo corriendo… teniendo en cuenta que ayer festejaban el cumpleaños de uno de los muchachos que viven en la residencia y habían hecho una pizza que estaba genial (había cerveza, pero Gil no tomó porque no lo dejé, lo último que quería era dormir junto a alguien con olor a alcohol).

Con el (colectivo) 157 llegamos a la Facultad de Derecho (donde desayunamos en un bar en un entrepiso…raro lugar) para encontrarnos con un amigo de Gil, con quien volvimos a la Real Embajada de Noruega. Lo bueno es que pudimos pasar con el DNI de Matthias, lo malo fue que no daban la beca que mi hermano quería asique se me deprimió un poco…aunque sí consiguió donde puede tener clases de noruego.  
Yo no lo entiendo, le gusta la ingeniería y los idiomas, es rarísimo. Más teniendo en cuenta que Gil sabe alemán tanto como sabe castellano y ahora la agarró la locura de aprender noruego… bueno, cada uno con sus gustos, ¿no?

A mí me pasa lo mismo con el alemán que a él, pero ya está. Me gustaría, por ahí, aprenderme algún otro idioma…no sé, algo divertido y raro como el polaco o alguno de esos, pero que se yo. En la escuela tengo inglés, pero no es muy agradable y el alemán lo aprendí más en casa que en cualquier otro lado. Nuestro abuelo es alemán.

Me pasa seguido esto de irme por cualquier lado, perdón.

Cuestión, Matthias, el amigo de Gil que estudia Derecho (cómo carajo lo hace, ni idea, yo me dormiría estudiando eso) se vino con nosotros toda la mañana y nos dijo que sabía donde quedaba la embajada de Dinamarca (él estudia Danés y bueno, es descendiente de daneses)… solo que estaba abierta hasta el mediodía y, ¡Oh pequeño detalle! ya era casi la hora, y para llegar nos faltaban unas cuantas cuadras, osea… Lo dejamos para mañana.

Tengo que admitirles que estaba muerto. Las zapatillas me mataban y me caía de sueño, asique cuando llegamos y los de la residencia nos dieron un cuarto (lo que pasa es que supuestamente no pueden entrar ni amigos ni familiares en las habitaciones asique los de ahí decidieron darnos un cuarto aparte a mi hermano y a mí… no me preguntan cómo fue eso, yo no entendí mucho y Gil me dijo con su mejor cara de "¿Reglas?¿Qué es eso?" que no me preocupara, asique me lavo las manos del asunto… y mejor ni preguntar cómo es que anoche dormí en su cuarto igual) y nos dormimos una buena siesta.

Después nos hicimos unos geniales panqueques (sacando la receta de internet) con dulce de leche y café. Gil se fue a bañar y acá quedé, escribiendo en el blog sin mucho más para hacer ni pensar.

¿Saben a dónde me muero por ir? A un Starbucks.  
Sí ya se, deben estar diciendo algo como "¿Nunca fuiste a uno?" o "No, ¿enserio?" pero sí, nunca fui a uno y me muero por probar el café…

En fin, me niego a bañarme, (no tengo ganas) y me conozco y sé que me va a doler la panza por los panqueques… Y sí, Gil me prometió que me iba a llevar a uno de esos cafés, él me dijo que va a veces con amigos a "estudiar" (si, claro), y que están bárbaros…

Bueno, tengo que irme yendo. Les dije que a lo mejor iba a volver a escribir.

Veremos cuando lo vuelvo a hacer.

.

.

.

_**AN **_

Jeje, apareció Dinamarca… estudiando Derecho, dedicado a mi querido Bruder ;)


	3. Entrada 3

Todavía no puedo creer que siga escribiendo en este blog. No, en serio, no me entiendo…

Y no puedo creer, tampoco, lo que estoy por decir; Perdón muchachos por no haber escrito ayer, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Tan fuerte que me fui a dormir temprano (tipo medianoche) y me tuve que tomar una pastilla que, supuse, era la que me tenía que tomar. Gil ya se había dormido porque tenía que cursar hoy.

¿Saben que sigue acá en Buenos Aires porque está haciendo una materia en invierno?

Yo al principio no lo podía creer… ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermano! ¡El que boludeaba todos los días como un perejil en la escuela! Pero acá anda, queriendo terminar lo antes posible con la carrera porque… ¿saben lo que le pasó? Se presentó para todas las becas en su universidad (para irse de Argentina hacia un nuevo mundo de aventuras y… lejos de mamá y papá) pero, lamentablemente, no le salió ninguna porque, a pesar que tiene un buen promedio de 8, los de 10 son los que salen normalmente y bueno… el resto es historia. Cosa que es una lástima porque Ingeniería normalmente da varias oportunidades y todo.

Bueno, siguiendo con lo que sea que les estaba diciendo/contando/etc, ayer fuimos a visitar a unos primos nuestros que viven en el campo, aunque no tan lejos de la ciudad. Perdón que parezca un nenito de 5 años, pero estaba feliz porque, por primera vez en mi vida, ¡Viaje en tren!

Ya se chicos, el tren, acá en Argentina, no es el modo más recomendable de transporte…no saben todas las historias no muy agradables que circulan por ahí, además de que en el recorrido pasamos delante de varias villas, pero me gustó la sensación. Sin importarme, además, el peligro inminente de que no funcionen los frenos y nos estrellemos, pero son precios que hay que pagar, ¿no?

Ir a lo de los primos es algo muy agradable, porque nos alejamos del ruido de la ciudad y estamos en el campo, que es relajante y hermoso.  
No estaban todos, pero en total, y del lado de papá, son 16 primos, que viven todos más o menos cerca. Ayer estaban Baden, Barb, Liss y Den. Es gracioso verlos pelear como hermanos, pero en general se llevan bastante bien entre ellos, y nos habían esperado para almorzar y todo.

Después fuimos a ver al abuelo que estaba un poco enfermo. Lo siento, pero tiene un nombre demasiado impronunciable como para escribirlo siquiera. Solo tienen que saber que cuenta sus anécdotas con tanto entusiasmo que uno puede estar toda la tarde escuchándolo sin aburrirse. Y sí, puede que ustedes lo vean y no den ni cinco por él, pero vivió tantas cosas que es muy entretenido escuchar sus cuentos. Además son tan distintos unos de otros y hablan de sus viajes por el mundo, ¡que hasta cuestan creerlos!

Cuestión, después nos volvimos en tren y… ¡Gil me llevó a un Starbucks! Tengo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, pero eso no se lo digan porque sino su ego va a subir hasta las nubes. El café de ahí es espectacular, el vaso grande y el muffin era… rico, más ricas son las recetas alemanas de mi familia, pero estaba bien igual. Era un lugar agradable, osea, lindo ambientado. Gil me contó que se ha pasado tardes estudiando ahí, yo se los dije ¿se acuerdan?, y antes no le creía, pero ahora le creo. Uno podría estar ahí sentado toda la tarde. Aunque pienso que estar frente a una ventana, ahí, no sería la mejor opción. Las calles de Buenos Aires son distrayentes de por sí.

Y después pasó lo que ya saben, Gil se fue a dormir, me empezó a doler la cabeza, _demasiado_ y después me fui a la cama.

Bueno, sinceramente no tengo más ganas de seguir escribiendo, me voy a ver si tengo algún mail interesante que no sea de Veneciano preguntándome estupideces.

Mañana les contare lo de hoy… si me siento y lo hago, no prometo nada… a lo mejor no vuelvo a escribir nada más… no se.

Aunque me gustaría que sirva para algo el blog y la gente me comente o algo….

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_

Jajaja, ayer se me partía la cabeza de dolor y no llegué a escribir nada. El capítulo de mañana promete ser interesante, jeje.

Ah si, arriba nombré "los primos" de Gil y Ludwig, si se están preguntando de donde carajo saqué los nombres, en realidad son 4 de los Estados de Alemania: Baden-Württemberg (Baden), Bavaria (Barb), Berlin (Liss, también es mi OC, jeje) y Brandenburg (Den). Y sí, no tenía muchas ganas de inventar nombres.

El abuelo era Germania, jojo.

Comenten por favor?


	4. Entrada 4

Bueno muchachos, me colgué y no subo nada desde hace... algunos días. Yo les dije que no se ilusionaran con eso de que escriba todos los días. Simplemente no puedo.

Ya estoy devuelta en casa, lejos de mi hermano nuevamente. No se imaginan cuanto extraño su molesta personalidad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mis padres se fueron de viaje, por el trabajo, y me dejaron solo en la casa. Tienen que estar agradecido de que sea responsable, sino podría traficarme cantidades industriales de alcohol, y no lo niego, lo haría pero no estoy motivado. Aunque tampoco se que podría hacer con eso en casa... no me gustan mucho las fiestas... no haría una en casa. Eso de que pongan música a un volumen insoportable es inaguantable.

Es de noche. Estoy solo frente a la computadora, ambos perros a mis costados, echados. Tengo puesta alguna banda polaca bastante fuerte (sí, a pesar de lo que dije antes, a mi música sí la soporto) y no tengo nada mejor para hacer que seguir escribiendo en el blog. Ah sí, me olvidé de agregar que son las tres y media de la mañana. Y que mañana tengo que estudiar biología, que lo odio, y que vuelven mis padres... por fin. A pesar que no tengo una relación tan unida (bueno, tengo quince años, ¿qué más se esperan?) los extraño.

Imagínense solos con los sonidos de la casa y de los relojes. Días. Uno termine deseando compañía y no, no importa si son antisociales. El sentimiento de soledad es horrible.

Sigo. Hoy vinieron unos amigos y durante toda la semana se quedó a la noche a comer Feli (Veneciano... y Feli es mi sobrenombre para él... no entiendo cómo hace para estar tan feliz todo el tiempo). Me habló de una fiesta, de una chica y.. esas cosas. Hay muchas veces que realmente aprecio tenerlo como amigo, es el mejor para hacer compañía y llena el silencio. Esta semana sí que se ganó el premio de Mejor amigo. Sinceramente.

Su hermana, Caterina, también anduvo paseandose por casa. Ella y Feli son mellizos. Mellizos que tan solo de afuera se parecen, sinceramente, él es demasido contento con la vida y ella es medio-muy mal llevada. Pero como ya los conozco a los dos bastante bien... (también me conozco sus manías, ¿Sabían que a Cate le encantan los tomates y que la convences a hacer _cualquier cosa_ por uno de esos?)

Asique hoy eramos bastantes. Feli, Cateti (jeje, se enoja si la llaman así, es muy gracioso), Kiku (un amigo japonés, un año más chico, el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no?), Eirik (otro con nombre divertido, creo que sus padres estaban viajando por Islandia o algo así cuando le eligieron el nombre), Xian (tengo que dejar de juntarme con gente con nombres extraños... su familia es china, bah, ¿de Hong Kong? Eso queda ahí nomás de China, ¿no?) y Madeline o Maddie (que sería algo así como Madgalena en castellano, pero como los padres son extranjeros...).

Convengamos que todos tenemos nombres raros de algún lugar no-Argentino...

Eramos seis giles cocinando con alguna receta poco confiable de galletas de miel de los mellizos. Al final salieron ricas, pero me parece que Cate se dedicó a hacer modificaciones en la receta... como experimentando... me pregunto si sabría que yo me había dado cuenta que le había agregado otro huevo a la masa..? Y me di cuenta que lo intentaba hacer a escondidas por su cara de culpable, pero bueno. No le dije nada. Después de todo los huevos los había traido Kiku. Y èl se había quedado dibujando en la mesa del comedor.

Wow. Son las 4 y diez de la mañana. Que poca vida tengo. Gil estaría orgulloso... hablamos poco hoy, espero que la materia no lo este matando. Rinde el próximo lunes. Espero que le vaya bien.

Me voy despidiendo y hasta la próxima... Para la cual espero que alguien me haya comentado, porque es poco motivador sino...

.

.

.

**N/A**

Jaja no me maten chicos. Hice a Romano mujer y se llama Caterina en mi mundo xD y le dicen a veces "Cata" en vez de "Cate" porque la gente se confunde su nombre por "Catalina" jeje. Y también hice a Canadá mujer, te amo Matthew, pero necesitaba otra mujer en el grupo. Y puse a los que puse porque son como los miembros más "chiquitos" de cada familia ;)

Antonio y Francis están en Buenos Aires estudiando, junto con Gil. El Bad Touch Trio está estudiando... wowwwwww

Comenten, porfa?


End file.
